A liquid crystal display module comprises a display panel and a backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module in a conventional liquid crystal display module mainly comprises a backboard 10, metallic front frame 20, a rubber frame 30, an optimal film material 40, a light guide plate 50, a LED lamp bar, etc., wherein the display panel is fixed via the metallic front frame 20. Because the metallic front frame 20 deforms to press the display panel or the display panel deforms itself, the phenomenon of oppressive light leakage occurs, thereby influencing the good rate in volume production seriously.